Learning to Love again
by XxX-Naxid-XxX
Summary: What happens when the person that you thought would always be there isn't? And the person that never was is?


Amy POV

I skipped across the sidewalk. I was truly happy since I finally got Sonic to agree to go on a date with me.

For the special occasion, I bought a new outfit that look like it was made for me. The blouse was white with two red roses one the top left in front and another at the bottom right in the back. The sleeves were long and covered my arms and barely my gold bracelets. Underneath I was going to wear a pink spaghetti strap since the blouse was semi transparent. The jeans were bell bottoms that had a slit that ran half way up to my knee with red lining. I also bought a pair of shoes that fitted perfectly with the outfit and a silver locket with a red stone in the middle. Inside, I planned to put pictures of me and sonic on our date.

Completely aloof to the world around me, I walked along the crosswalk not noticing a car head in my direction.

My bags flew out of my hands and there was a horrible pain on my back. Then, everything went black.

Shadow POV

When I first heard of Amy's accident, I couldn't help thinking on how I had lost Maria. The faker seemed to take her condition lightly, which angered me. But why should I care, Amy meant nothing to me. Over the past few days Amy remain hospitalized. She seemed to have a concussion but it wasn't serious. she was bond to wake up soon.

Amy POV

I woke up to the sound of beeping monitors. A young mint green fox looked at me and smiled. She was no more than a year or two older than Rouge.

"Hello Miss Rose we're so happy your finally awake," her voice was soft like a melody.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital you were hit by a reckless driver. You've been here for almost two months or so. You are lucky to be alive, Miss Rose. I am Doctor Sherwood. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to help."

I nodded and Dr. Sherwood left.

I looked around my room and saw items of all sorts; Balloons, big stuffed animals, cards flowers, mostly roses. I smiled and wondered how everyone was doing and if Sonic had come to visit me.

I then drifted off to sleep once again.

Shadow POV

"Hey faker! Don't you think you should visit your little girlfriend? She is in the hospital isn't she?" I spat trying to anger sonic as we spared.

"She's not my girlfriend! I just view her as a little sister! Plus she'll get better on her own."

His words angered me fueling my adrenalin. I punched him square in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"Stupid faker. He doesn't know how much it hurts to lose someone."

But then again why did I care, I barely knew Amy.

I started walking to the hospital. At least, I could give Amy my best wishes.

Amy POV

I awoke again but this time to voices. I opened my eyes to find everyone, well everyone except Sonic, cheering and taking turns hugging me. The door opened to reveal a black and red hedgehog.

"Hi Shadow!" I greeted, sad that it wasn't sonic who had come, but happy Shadow came as well.

He nodded.

Cream walked over to me and gave me a large box.

"Open it Miss Amy."

I did as told. Tears welled in my eyes upon what I saw. It was the outfit I had bought for my date with Sonic. The locket was in there, too.

"Thank you Cream," I hugged her.

One by one my friends started to leave since it was getting late. Vanilla practically took cream home in a tantrum since she didn't want to leave my side.

Shadow stood by the window watching me.

There was a strange silence between us. It was like shadow wanted to say something but could figure the words.

Shadow walked to the door in silence.

"Wait Shadow!" I tried to stand but automatically fell to the ground.

I gasped. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel the lower half of my body!

Shadow POV

I hurried to Amy's side and called for a nurse. I picked her up and laid her on her bed as she cried hysterically on to my shoulder.

A nurse came rushing in and urged me to exit the room. I hesitated but eventually obeyed and waited in the seats outside.

It seemed like an eternity before the doctor came to examine Amy and even longer to know what was going on. I was seriously worried. But what for, Amy was nothing to me.

The doctor stepped out of her room and I stood up.

"Are you a friend of Miss Rose?" the doctor asked her face looked grim. My heartbeat sped.

I nodded, "my names Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I am Dr. Sherwood. I'm afraid that Miss Rose is paralyzed. Her lower half seems to be unresponsive. It's hard to determine but she may be like this for the rest of her life."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All of a sudden, I remembered what that faker had said, '_She's not my girlfriend! I just view her as a little sister! Plus she'll get better on her own.'_

I clenched my fist and muttered under my breath, "Stupid faker!"

The doctor kept talking, "however if we get her into rehabilitation now, she may regain her ability to walk. She's going to need all the help she can get."

Dr. Sherwood left, leaving me outside of Amy's room.

"That faker has no idea what she's going trough!" I punched the wall making a massive hole. After calming down, I walked into her room and rested on the chair across from her.

The Next day

Amy POV

My eyes fluttered opened. Dr. Sherwood had to give me a pill to sedate me. I looked around and was shocked to see shadow asleep on the recliner across from me.

"Shadow?" I whispered. Even though I was across the room he heard me.

"Rose? You're awake." He rubbed his eyes from lingering sleep and walked over to me. "How do you feel?"

"Shadow, I-I can't walk anymore." I began to cry.

Shadow nodded, "the doc told me."

"What am I going to do, Shadow? Surely sonic won't like me anymore if I can't walk nor have children. I'll just be a burden to him and anyone else."

I felt a hand slowly patting my back. I looked up to see Shadow's ruby eyes looking at me.

"Don't worry Rose. The doc said that if you go into rehab then you might get you're ability to walk back," his eye's were full of comfort, sympathy and concern. "Do you think you can do it?"

I nodded, "I think so." Our hands touched and something ran through my body. Weird.

Shadow POV

Amy's hand and mine touched and I felt a rush run straight through my arm to my heart, speeding it up. But should I care, Amy was just an acquaintance.

I took my hand away, "I'll go and tell the doc you want to go to rehab." I started out the door when I remembered something, "Amy. Give it your all ok?"

She gave me a strange look but then smiled and nodded.

'_What ever happens, I vow to stay with Rose and help her, like I should have done for Maria all those years ago.' _I told myself mentally.

Later that day

Amy POV

Shadow had left me after talking with Dr. Sherwood. Something about unfinished business. It was fine with me since Rouge had come to give me company.

Rouge sat at the edge of my bed, "so how you feeling girl?"

"Good I suppose," I cleared my throat, "for a girl who can no longer walk."

Rouge looked at me as if I was crazy, "what do you mean? you look perfectly fine!"

"I know I couldn't believe it ether but Dr. Sherwood says that I can walk if I go into rehab," I could hear my voice cracking slightly but I had to accept reality I was paralyzed the waist down.

Rouge embraced me, "don't worry we are all going to be with you every step of the way."

I hugged her back, "thank you rouge." Then I asked the question I was dying to know the answer to. "Has sonic asked about me? Or mentioned that he might come to visit?"

Rouge looked at me with sad eyes, "Ames, he says he'll visit but Eggman keeps interrupting him. We haven't seen him ever since he left to the Crescent islands a few weeks ago."

Tears welled in my eyes, "He is a hero after all, but even with all his speed he doesn't even take a second to visit me!"

Rouge stayed with me until I stopped crying.

Shadow POV

I came in shortly after Rouge left, "Rose, they say you're going to go into rehab tomorrow. The sooner the faster you get to walk."

Amy looked at the ceiling above her, "what does it matter? Sonic doesn't care about me anyways. I should just forget about living all together."

My heart skipped a beat as she spoke those words, "don't talk like that! So what if sonic doesn't care? It's his loss!"

Amy kept her gaze away from me, "then if not for sonic who would I fight for?"

"Fight for all your friends that care about you and want you to get better!"

Amy looked at me and for the first time in ages I felt like crying. Her soft voice spoke, "are you a friend, Shadow?"

My heart seemed to have a race with my stomach on who would come out first, "y-yes. I am your friend Amy. And you know what I'll fight this with you."

Amy smiled. Her smile seemed to melt my heart. But why do I care, Amy was just my friend.

Several Agonizing months later

Amy POV

Slowly, in these past several months, I started gaining feeling in my legs. Shadow was always there supporting, helping and cheering me on, along with everyone else in the gang.

We were really close friends now. I miss his presence when he has to get something from my house we might have forgotten to bring or had a mission assigned by G.U.N. It worries me when he's on those missions but I remind myself that he's the ultimate life form and could take anything those bad guys threw at him. Sometimes, when Shadow returned from his missions he'd bring me a souvenir, a flower, gem or something that reminded him of me.

Shadow is a nice friend and great company. He told me about his friend, Maria and how close they were when she was alive.

Shadow says that in some ways I am like Maria.

Today was my last day in rehab and the day before Christmas.

"How do you feel Rose?" asked Shadow as he walked me to the hospital. I looked up at him from the wheel chair I was in. Shadow sometimes kept me walking so I could make more progress but since today was the last day he decided I use my energy on my final check up.

"I feel better every day," I smiled, "Thank you Shadow!"

I leaned over to him and gently squeezed his hand, which caused him to blush extremely. I giggled he looked so cute when he blushed. He had been doing that a lot around me.

Shadow POV

I blushed uncontrollably as Amy held my hand. We had been getting close these past months but something about her attracted me. But I don't know what for, Amy was just a good friend.

The doctors were stunned on how fast she recovered. Right now, she sat on her wheelchair.

As soon we stepped in the hospital and were welcomed by most of the nursing staff. They were congratulating Amy on her fast recovery and for being such a wonderful patient.

"Rose! I'll go get the last of your things from the room while Shelly checks over you," she nodded. Shelly was the first name of Dr. Sherwood. We had become close friends with her and she insisted we call her by her first name. Though it wasn't very professional.

"_We are friends after all!"_ she always said to us when we called her Dr. Sherwood.

As I walked to Amy's room I took out my phone and called everyone. I was planning to have a Christmas/ congratulation party for Amy and surprise everyone that she was better both physically and mentally. Everyone agreed to meet up at my place for the party and help out. Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze and her boyfriend Silver were going to hang decorations for me. Tails and vector were going to supply the music and lighting. Vanilla, Cream and Charmy were going to make the food. Espeo was going to get the tree. I even managed to get a hold of Sonic, who also agreed to come.

I opened the door to which used to be Amy's room. I searched for any kind of bear, balloon, or card we had missed taking back to Amy's house. Then I spotted the box Cream had given Amy two days before rehab. I opened it and saw a beautiful outfit and a pair of shoes.

"These will be perfect for her to wear to the party," as I closed the box a small heart shaped locket fell. Nothing was in it but something told me to take it.

Amy and Shelly walked into the room and I tucked the locket in my coat pocket.

"Amy is fully recovered, though she needs help with some balance but, it should go away with more walking," Shelly then gave Amy quick hug and wished us a merry Christmas.

"Shelly! Would you like to come to my house tomorrow for a Christmas party?" I asked Amy had no idea about the party but her eyes gleamed hoping Shelly would come.

"Sure! I have the day off anyways!" she then waved good bye and headed to finish her job.

"A Christmas party? At your house? Well Shadow aren't you full of surprises!" she giggled. My heart melted, I never seemed to tire of her laugh. But I didn't know why, maybe because I liked Amy though she was my friend.

Amy held my hand, and I looked up to her in surprise. Her emerald eyes reached my ruby ones.

"Thank you Shadow, for everything you've done for me." Her frail arms circled around my neck embracing me.

I hugged her back, "No problem. You're my best friend, Amy."

Amy POV

Shadow dropped me off at my house since the party was tomorrow and he wanted things to be perfect. He gave me the box with the outfit and shoes I got for my date with Sonic.

"Oh Dear! I don't have anything to wear to the party!" I exclaimed to myself. I looked down at the clothes and got an idea.

No POV

Christmas day

Shadow helped finish the preparations and decided to find Amy a gift. He had gone through many stores but nothing. He was about to give up when he passed a jewelry store. There it was the perfect gift for Amy. It was a small silver ring with a rose inscribed on it in a red gem. He bought the ring and headed to Amy's house to pick her up for the party which was a few hours away.

When Shadow reached Amy's house, she quickly opened her door to reveal a beautiful pink hedgehog. She wore her beautiful outfit. However, instead of a spaghetti strap shirt underneath she wore a feverish pink long sleeve and she wore semi thick tights under her jeans. Over it she wore a white jacket.

Her quills gently framed her face. They had grown long since her stay in the hospital and now reached the middle of her back. She was a living angel.

"What do you think shadow?" she blushed noticing Shadow's amazement.

"It looks perfect on you, but it's missing something. I was planning to give it to you at the party but I couldn't resist," Shadow then slipped out the locket he had taken and placed around Amy's neck. "Open it."

Amy gasped, "Its two pictures of me and you! Oh Shadow I love it!" she hugged him.

Shadow hugged her back and scooped her up, "We got to be fast if we want to get to the party!"

The pink hedgehog blushed and giggled in agreement.

Shadow ran to his house. He could hear music and voices coming from inside.

"My own party and I come late! I guess that's a first!" Amy laughed at his joke as she stepped out of his arms.

Shadows then open the door to his house letting Amy walk.

"Surprise!" everyone jumped from their hiding places and cheered.

"Oh! What a wonderful surprise!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow threw a bit of confetti on her.

Soon the party began and people were everywhere in shadow's capacious living room.

Shadow was about to give Amy her second present, when there was a knock on the door.

Shadow opened it to reveal the blue blur.

Sonic briefly greeted Shadow, before making his way to Amy who was talking to Blaze and Silver, "Hey Ames! Sorry I couldn't visit you while you were in the hospital. Eggman had people hostage and really powerful robots. So I had to play by the book. I just got here. Want to dance?"

Amy without turning around knew it was Sonic, "Sorry Sonic but," She took Shadow's arm, "Shadow asked me to dance with him first."

Shadow looked at Amy surprised, "I did?"

Sonic followed suit, "he did?"

"Yes he did. And you don't have to apologize. You were too busy to visit I understand."

"Well, I guess that's fine. It's nice to see you can walk again. Shadow is there any chili dogs?"

Shadow nodded.

"Well, you know where to find me!" he gave them his trademark grin and dashed to the buffet table.

Amy and Shadow shrugged at each other and started laughing. Suddenly a slow song came up and Shadow looked at Amy. "So can I have this dance?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Shadow. I only said it so Sonic would leave me alone."

"But I want to," Shadow gave her his hand and place the other on her waist. Amy took his hand and place the other on his shoulder. Both hedgehogs moved in sync to the music.

Noticing the cute couple, the other's made way giving them the dance floor to themselves. Both hedgehogs closed the gap between them. Amy gently rested her head on shadow's shoulder.

'_This all feels like a dream,'_ the pink hedgehog thought.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you your second present!" Shadow then dug out of his pocket a little red box and slowly kneeled down on one knee, "From the first time we met I felt something. Something I thought I could never feel again after Maria's death. That feeling was love. I love you, Amy Rose. I know I'm not the perfect guy but I'll do everything and anything to make you happy. So Rose," Shadow gulped the lump that he had in his throat, "would you marry me?

Amy looked down in utter shock. At first Shadow thought she would reject him when he saw tears in her eyes.

Amy, gotten over most of her shock, nodded gently, dropped down into Shadow's arms, and sobbed.

"Yes! Shadow! A million and one times yes!" she managed to say between sobs.

He was stunned at first but then Shadow hugged her. Everyone cheered.

Shadow then pulled apart from Amy and placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

The black hedgehog then gently tilted the pink hedgehog's head up a bit and kissed her deeply. Amy returned the kiss. She never thought she could be this happy.

'_This is a dream come true,'_ both hedgehogs thought as they kissed.

Meanwhile Sonic gobbled down his ninth chili dog when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Shelly blushing and pointing above them. Sonic looked up to spot mistletoe and gulped. Shelly suddenly grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him. Sonic was taken a bit by surprise but quickly kissed back.

5 Years later

"Mommy look at me!" said a small 4 year old white and pink hedgehog with three quills in front like bangs. The quills in the back of her head resembled her father's except the lowest ones were pointed downwards. The young girl was hanging upside down in the back yard playground of Shadow's house.

"Be careful Dawn! And watch out for your Brother!" said Amy from her bedroom window while carrying sleepy 1 year old Maria in her arms. Maria had Amy's same hairstyle she had when she was a kid, but her quills were red with black streaks and had only two bangs/quills that hung around her eyes.

Shadow was also outside playing monster with 4 year old Dusk, Dawn's twin brother. They looked the same but Dusk's quills were black with red streaks and the three quills in front of his head were pushed to the left instead of white and pink and plainly in front like Luna's.

After Amy got Maria to take a nap, she made lunch for the hungry hedgehogs outside. She walked out with a tray of sandwiches and placed it on the deck table outside. Shadow noticing his wife, walked up to her and kissed her feeling her stomach.

"Only three more months to go," she whispered as she kissed him and placed her hand on his. A strong kick startled the happy couple.

"Couldn't be prouder," Shadow hugged her chuckling.


End file.
